1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technical field of human body security inspection, in particular to a millimeter wave three dimensional holographic scan imaging apparatus and a method for inspecting a human body or an article using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The imaging safety inspection technology for a human body or an article used widely at present mainly comprises X ray imaging technology and millimeter wave imaging technology. The millimeter wave imaging technology becomes more popular in these years. It can in principle be classified into passive millimeter wave imaging technology and active millimeter wave imaging technology. The holographic imaging technology is the most important form of the active millimeter wave imaging technology.
In the active millimeter wave three dimensional holographic imaging technology for human body safety inspection, the cylindrical scan imaging technology has been used widely. However, the cylindrical scan imaging apparatus has a huge volume and a complex algorithm which is derived by approximation processes in theory, and thus its imaging accuracy is limited. Further, a cylindrical scan may only use a vertical antenna array which has a large length and too many antenna units, thus increasing the cost of apparatus.
Further, the active millimeter wave three dimensional holographic imaging apparatus in form of single side scan only inspects one side of the human body to be inspected at once and thus, the whole inspection for the human body needs to perform two scans. The human body to be inspected needs to turn around between two scans so that the safety inspection process becomes complicated and has a low inspection speed. In the active millimeter wave three dimensional holographic imaging apparatus in form of single side scan, once it is powered off or other failures occur, a millimeter wave transceiver module therein may tend to fall down and may be damaged. In order to prevent it being damaged, the apparatus needs to be provided with components like counter weights, internal contracting brakes, buffers, and so on, which causes a high complexity and a low reliability of the system.